mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лемон Зэст/Галерея
''My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Twilight sits next to Sugarcoat EG3.png Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png Sugarcoat --You should consider not speaking in public-- EG3.png Twilight's feelings are hurt EG3.png Twilight unzipping her backpack EG3.png Lemon Zest rocking out EG3.png Lemon Zest looking at Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest --Dude-- EG3.png Lemon Zest --You have gotta hear this!-- EG3.png Lemon Zest about to put her headphones on Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi uncomfortable with the loud music EG3.png Lemon Zest rocks out as she gets off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Twilight looks at Crystal Prep students uncertain EG3.png Twilight and Spike follow the magic EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest wearing goggles EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Lemon Zest misspells --Munchausenism-- EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Cinch addressing Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Principal Cinch --will start us off-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --that's just marvelous!-- EG3.png Sour Sweet --lose before we even start!-- EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest behind EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity in focus with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest out of focus EG3.png Lemon and Sunny trying to catch up EG3.png Lemon Zest passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare speed-skating EG3.png Lemon Zest skates over Twilight's amulet EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Lemon Zest skating confidently EG3.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Cinch --even with magic at their disposal-- EG3.png Principal Cinch --simply not an option-- EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Twilight EG3.png Shadowbolts push Twilight into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png Cinch --we only want what we deserve-- EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Twilight approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Twilight removing her necklace EG3.png Spike leaps out to Twilight EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Indigo and Lemon save Rarity EG3.png Indigo Zap --We've got you!-- EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Cinch --it's certainly obvious-- EG3.png Cinch --using magic for their own benefit!-- EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png Товары с персонажем Friendship Games Sporty Style Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png Разное Lemon Zest Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Lemon Zest Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Lemon Zest turnaround art.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png en:Lemon Zest/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей